


Передышка в конце зимы

by Miroya



Category: Last Rune Series - Mark Anthony
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miroya/pseuds/Miroya
Summary: Сэр Дарж и леди Беккетт едут на прогулку в конце зимы.





	Передышка в конце зимы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Interlude at Winter's End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/141641) by [snarkydame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkydame/pseuds/snarkydame). 



Порывы холодного ветра хлестали Даржа по щекам, но суровая зимняя стужа наконец отступила. Дарж чувствовал тепло солнечных лучей на закованных в кольчугу плечах, слышал радостное журчание талой воды по краям дороги.

Огромные копыта Черногривого разбивали хрупкую корку льда с каждым ударом — ноги коня были по колено в грязи, брызги щедро покрывали и сапоги Даржа. Нужно будет почиститься как следует им обоим, когда доберутся до Кейлавера.

Дарж вздохнул, и в солнечном свете словно заклубился светлый туман. Конюшни в замке короля Бореаса были знакомы и ему, и коню не хуже, чем его собственные в Эмбаре — при этой мысли он ощутил укол совести, вспомнив о заброшенном доме. И сомневаться нечего — конюшни сейчас в плачевном состоянии. Нужно было выкроить немного времени и позаботиться о загородках на северных выгонах. Может, теперь они совсем обветшали. Вряд ли те люди, которых он оставил на хозяйстве, стали б отлынивать от работы, но всякое случается. Зима выдалась суровой.

И, как размышлял Дарж, пока Черногривый расплескивал очередную лужу на их пути, скоро следует ждать наводнения. Все загородки, должно быть, смоет.

Было бы слишком глупо надеяться, что его владения переживут перелом зимы невредимыми. Он вздохнул, прикидывая в уме возможный урон.

Но все же тихий голос на грани сознания убеждал Даржа — «конечно же, твои конюшни целы и невредимы. Ты сам поручил свои земли надежным людям». Голос был спокойным, уверенным в своей правоте.

Усы Даржа дрогнули — в том, что можно было принять за улыбку.

Этот голос чем-то напоминал голос леди Грейс.

* * *

Когда тени стали длиннее, а свет заходящего солнца отливал темным золотом, Дарж проехал через замковые ворота, очутившись посреди сумятицы полного хлопот двора. Телеги грохотали, скрипели, увязали в грязи; среди колес, что были едва ли не выше их самих, проворно сновали мальчишки-конюхи, уворачиваясь от копыт лошадей, ставших беспокойными из-за перемены погоды.

Черногривый фыркнул, когда один из конюшат, такой грязный, что почти сливался с двором, прошмыгнул прямо у него под носом. Дарж нахмурился. Другой конь, не настолько внимательный, непременно стоптал бы мальчишку.

Дарж набрал воздуха в грудь, чтоб окликнуть его, но услышал, как кто-то зовет его самого со ступеней к нижнему дворику:

— Сэр Дарж! Как добрались?

Дарж провел ладонью по склоненной шее Черногривого и повернулся к лорду Харфену:

— Не так плохо, как могло бы быть, если бы весь оставшийся снег уже растаял. Тогда проехать будет невозможно, если дороги вообще не размоет наводнением.

Легкая улыбка появилась на лице Харфена, но только на краткий миг. Он выглядел обеспокоенно, бдительно наблюдая за суетой во дворе.

— Как бы то ни было, я рад видеть грязь. Долгое время мне казалось, что вместо нее теперь всегда будет только лед.

Дарж кивнул, чувствуя, как шевелится осколок в его груди, и как болят едва зарубцевавшиеся раны. Он подавил эту боль усилием воли. Бледный Властелин все еще угрожает доминионам, но сейчас Врата закрыты. Есть время передохнуть.

Лорд Харфен встрепенулся:

— Но, прошу вас, сэр Дарж, позвольте конюхам позаботиться о вашем скакуне. Я бы хотел, чтоб вы оказали мне одну услугу.

* * *

Дарж позаботился о Черногривом сам, но предоставил конюхам задать ему корма.

Он пришел к лорду Харфену в сапогах и плаще, заляпанных грязью — возможно, тот будет оскорблен до глубины души и станет склонять короля Бореаса к тому, чтоб пересмотреть торговые соглашения с Эмбаром. Или же оскорбится еще сильнее, если Дарж потратит время на ванну и переодевание до того, как узнает, что за услуга от него требуется.

Этот вариант хотя бы сэкономил силы.

Не успел Дарж открыть дверь, как лорд Харфен уже начал изливать душу:

— Знаете, эта погода словно плотину прорвала — жизнь в Кейлавере бьет ключом, нам уже некуда силы девать. Король Бореас так загонял трех советников, что они боятся показаться ему на глаза, при дворе сложилось не меньше семи парочек, а к кухням лучше вообще не подходить близко, чтоб не угодить под черпак или не напороться на вертел. — Дарж закрыл дверь за собой, и лорд быстро прошагал назад, к своему письменному столу.

Дарж с интересом наблюдал за Харфеном. Он никогда не был самым сдержанным из лордов Бореаса, но теперь бурлил, как ручей, размахивая руками и прохаживаясь взад-вперед.

— И король поручил мне объездить лошадь для леди Беккетт — разумеется, для меня это честь и удовольствие, — но я должен скрывать тайну до весны, а леди приходит в конюшни чуть ли не каждый день. С этой проблемой, и со всеми моими остальными обязанностями в замке, я просто на части разрываюсь. И здесь, — он помедлил, плавно поведя рукой в сторону Даржа, — мы переходим к упомянутой мной услуге.

Дарж молча кивнул. Харфен — честный, благородный лорд, который служит королю Бореасу от всего сердца. А если эта услуга для леди Грейс... никаких вопросов и быть не может.

Плечи лорда Харфена расслабились.

— Леди Грейс более чем способна позаботиться о себе сама, — сказал он, — и она прекрасная наездница. Но, хотя леди всем сердцем желает осмотреть окрестности, король Бореас не позволяет ей выезжать в одиночку, заботясь об ее безопасности. А если ей нужно сопровождение, она желает, чтоб это был рыцарь, хорошо ей знакомый.

Дарж поднял бровь:

— Ее светлость вольна выбирать любых сопровождающих, каких только захочет. Хотя это должны быть самые надежные и сильные воины из тех, какими вы располагаете, чтобы защитить ее от разбойников и тварей, рыщущих в округе.

Лорд Харфен криво улыбнулся.

— Да, так и есть. И она просила, чтоб это были вы, сэр Дарж. Я знаю, что вы только что вернулись, но лошадь для леди Грейс приведут с королевских полей уже завтра — король отрубит мне голову, если леди увидит ее до того, как получит от него в подарок. Прошу вас, поезжайте с ней завтра на прогулку.

Дарж моргнул.

— Если леди желает проехаться, мне ничего не хотелось бы так сильно, как сопровождать ее. Неважно, сколько я был в дороге.

Улыбка Харфена стала еще шире:

— Да. Я знал, что вы это скажете.

* * *

На следующее утро Грейс встретила его в замковом коридоре, ее объятия были теплыми и крепкими. Даржа все еще удивляло, до чего охотно она дарила свою привязанность такому усталому старику, как он.

— Мне только что сказали, что ты вернулся, — радостно сказала она. — Так рада снова тебя видеть.

— Леди Грейс, — ответил он. — Для меня это честь. — Это была сущая истина, и Дарж надеялся, что она об этом знает.

Грейс рассмеялась — ее чудесные золотисто-зеленые глаза засияли при этом, — и взяла его под руку.

— Я слышала, что вы намерены показать мне окрестности, сэр рыцарь. Надеюсь, эту обязанность вам не навязали.

— Ни в коем случае, миледи. Хотя поездка будет опасной. Несомненно, нам следует ожидать оползней. Мы потеряем вещи, и тогда придется есть кору с деревьев.

— Чепуха, Дарж, все будет прекрасно. Солнце так ярко светит, и Эйрин говорит, что певчие птицы уже возвращаются с юга. — Грейс огляделась — вокруг были только каменные стены, холодные, несмотря на укрывающие их гобелены. Ее взгляд помрачнел, наткнувшись на двери в большой зал. — Дарж, я должна выбраться из этих стен хотя бы на время. Эйрин лечится от простуды, а у Бельтана много дел в Ордене, у Фолкена и Мелии тоже. — Она прервалась и вздернула подбородок, глядя на него. — Так хорошо, что ты рядом.

Дарж проглотил комок, вставший в горле.

— Миледи, — сказал он. — Я всегда буду рядом с вами.

Ее глаза подозрительно заблестели.

— Мой рыцарь, — ответила она, сжав его руку чуть сильнее.

* * *

Дарж оставил Черногривого отдыхать после вчерашней скачки, строго наказав конюхам вычистить коня как следует — и перед тем, как выпустить на выгон, и после того. Для себя он выбрал крепкого гнедого коня, а для Грейс — тонконогого серого.

Они миновали двор, уже охваченный утренней суетой, и быстро сошли с главной дороги, предпочтя отправиться на невысокие холмы, окружавшие Кейлавер.

Поля были похожи на лоскутные одеяла — белые пятна сменялись коричневыми. Ветер приносил запахи плодородной влажной земли, и Дарж решительно отгонял мысли о полях битвы и могилах, которые этот запах неизменно воскрешал в его памяти.

Это было нетрудно. Небесная синева почти ослепляла своей яркостью, а тающий снег переливался тысячами маленьких радуг. Грейс сдерживала своего нетерпеливого серого с легкостью, казавшейся радостной, а ее волосы рассыпались светлыми прядями по плечам.

Дарж показал ей кроличьи следы — и следы охотившейся за кроликами лисы. Грейс в ответ указала ему на ястреба, что кружил над ними, раскинув крылья. Они говорили о мире, из которого пришла Грейс — поразительном мире, полном механизмов, которые Дарж хотел бы изучить поближе, он был бы рад выяснить, как такие штуки работают. И Дарж рассказывал о своих попытках безопасно хранить летучие химические вещества — три сарая взлетели на воздух, прежде чем он сумел найти правильный процесс.

Возможно, этот разговор был немного неуместен среди пустых, едва запятнанных снегом полей под просторным куполом неба, но такого покоя Дарж не испытывал уже очень давно.

* * *

Ближе к вечеру Дарж заметил, что поднимается ветер. На заходе солнца этот шелест в сырой траве казался потусторонним звуком.

— Нам пора возвращаться, миледи, — сказал он. — По ночам все еще очень холодно.

— Да, — согласилась она, хотя в каждой черте ее лица сквозило сомнение. — Конечно, ты прав.

— Мы можем вернуться в Кейлавер другой дорогой, — предложил Дарж. — Чтобы посмотреть то, что еще не видели.

Грейс широко улыбнулась ему:

— Неужели я настолько предсказуема?

Дарж почти улыбнулся в ответ, но оставил эту постыдную вольность при себе.

— Я бы так не сказал, миледи.

* * *

Холмы с этой стороны замка были круче, но ненамного. Густой лес покрывал их склоны.

На пути им повстречалось большое стадо оленей — те вскинули головы, услыхав путников, и стремглав умчались в лес, помахивая белыми хвостиками.

— Нужно было тебе ехать в Кейлавер этой дорогой, — сказала Грейс. — Той ночью, когда ты нашел меня вместо оленя.

Дарж возмущенно вскинул брови:

— Я предпочел бы голодать всю эту долгую зиму, миледи, чем оставить вас тогда в снегу.

Она слегка наклонила голову, легкая улыбка мелькнула на ее губах.

— Мой рыцарь, — донеслись до него слова, едва различимые в шуме ветра.

* * *

На этой дороге нужно было пересечь небольшой ручей. Обычно он огибал маленький холм, и на воде пробегала лишь легкая рябь, и струился дальше, через рощу деревьев, бросавших на него коричневые и зеленые тени — но внезапно растаявший снег наполнил поток сильнее обычного. Теперь он бурлил, мутный от ила, размывая себе в грязи новое русло, подрывая корни старых деревьев. Деревья были зелеными ото мха — их голые ветви гнулись под тяжестью полурастаявшего снега.

Дарж нахмурился. Его гнедой покосился на ручей и фыркнул.

— Брод выглядит более ненадежным, чем обычно.

— Может быть, нам стоит перейти его ниже по течению? — спросила Грейс.

Дарж поразмыслил над этим, изучая бурлящую мутную воду, но потом покачал головой:

— Дальше он станет только глубже и шире, а берега там опасны — корни деревьев не скрепляют их. И, — продолжил он, — если мы сейчас повернем назад, то задержимся до темноты. На равнину выйдут волки.

Грейс уверенно кивнула и подобрала поводья.

— Тогда нам нечего ждать на этом берегу, верно?

Дарж последовал ее примеру:

— Полагаю, король Бореас не сможет отрубить мне голову, обвинив в вашей гибели, если утонем мы оба.

— Ба, сэр рыцарь, — Грейс оглянулась через плечо, глаза ее блестели. — Неужто это была шутка? — и направила коня прямо в поток.

* * *

Вода мгновенно поднялась от поджилок коней до плеч, не успели они и шагу ступить. Гнедой Даржа содрогнулся от холода, и Дарж заметил, как напряглись плечи Грейс. Лошади запрокинули головы и заартачились, но Грейс твердой рукой вела своего серого к дальнему берегу, и Дарж придерживал гнедого у его задних ног.

Он чувствовал, как поток нетерпеливо надвигается на них — пена клубилась и плескалась вокруг его талии. А потом его гнедой потерял дно ручья.

На мгновение и всадник, и конь оказались под водой. Но Дарж ощутил, как напряглись мускулы коня, когда тот поплыл — а потом мокрого лица вновь коснулся холодный воздух.

Он немедленно огляделся в поисках Грейс — наверняка ее унесло потоком — но увидел, что она впереди, ее высокий мерин легче преодолевал поток. Грейс обернулась назад, тревожась о нем, с ее лица не сходило напряжение, пока она не отыскала взгляд Даржа.

Еще несколько упорных движений, и его конь последовал за серым, вверх, на дальний берег; оба теперь держались вместе, скользя по илистой земле.

Под деревьями было холоднее — хотя листва еще их не покрывала, голые ветви все же не пропускали даже угасающее тепло вечернего солнца. Дарж и Грейс подгоняли лошадей, осторожно пробираясь через корни деревьев, пока не поднялись на пустынный холм, лежащий за маленьким лесным ручьем.

Плащ насквозь промок, и Дарж тщательно выжал его, а потом набросил на круп своего гнедого — мокрая ткань была достаточно плотной, чтоб защитить хотя бы от ветра, — и с одобрением отметил про себя, что леди Грейс сделала то же самое для серого.

Грейс улыбнулась ему, все еще дрожа. В последних лучах солнца мокрые концы ее волос были темны, а ветер разукрасил ее щеки румянцем.

Его Королева фей выглядит теперь не такой неземной, подумал он — и ощутил тепло глубокой привязанности, окутавшее его сердце.

Они ехали бок о бок, достаточно близко, чтоб коснуться друг друга. Вскоре Грейс заметила, что Дарж принимает ветер на себя, и нахмурилась:

— Дарж, — пожурила она его. — Это ты оказался под водой, а не я. Тебе холоднее, чем мне.

Усилием воли он удержался от того, чтоб не застучать зубами, когда заговорил — солнце едва стояло над горизонтом, и тепла уже почти не дарило:

— Я ваш защитник, миледи, — во всех смыслах. И вопреки всем угрозам.

Но она расправила плечи и направила лошадь, чтоб поменять сторону.

— Я настаиваю, — просто сказала она, и положила ему руку на плечо, когда он собрался возразить. — Ты мой друг. И я не позволю тебе мерзнуть из-за меня.

Он отвернулся, чувствуя, как к щекам приливает краска.

— Мы оба замерзнем до смерти, не доехав до Кейлавера, уверен в этом.

— Дарж, — ответила ему Грейс, и в ее голосе была улыбка. — Сейчас не настолько холодно.

* * *

Они добрались до замковых ворот в тот самый миг, когда зашло солнце. Стражники уже закрывали створки, когда Дарж и Грейс проехали внутрь, и сам король Бореас ждал их на ступенях к верхнему двору.

— Я уже успел подумать, что вас схватили разбойники, сэр Дарж, — прогрохотал он, — но потом вспомнил, что вас защищает леди Грейс.

— Разумеется, ваше величество, — ответил Дарж, пришпорив лошадь. — Уверен, и такое могло случиться.

Король и Грейс дружно рассмеялись; конюхи приняли поводья коней Даржа и Грейс, и слуги спешили к ним с сухими плащами, но Дарж взял седельные сумки недрогнувшими руками и не улыбнулся, хотя на сердце у него было легко. Он ведь не шутил, в конце-то концов.


End file.
